


Sweaty Hands

by talonyth



Series: prompted [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is a lot different in a relationship than Daichi thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaty Hands

His hands are sweaty and clasped around his own; Kuroo is a lot more nervous about this than Daichi suspected before although he boasted before how great he’s at kissing. All empty words, Daichi could already tell from miles away but he kept quiet at the time. 

Now Kuroo is right in front of him and Daichi is kind enough to let him “prove himself smoothly” but there is nothing smooth about the way Kuroo accidentally steps on his feet and accidentally smacks their foreheads together instead of their lips, and there is absolutely nothing smooth about Kuroo’s wrinkled eyebrows. 

Before he can close in for the actual kiss, Daichi speaks up. 

"What’s the problem? We’ve already done things beyond this but this scares you? I bet everyone would be thrilled to see you panicking."

"Shut up, I’m trying to have a moment with you."

"Yeah. I know. But you break my fingers and you’re probably going to get wrinkles in the eyebrow area if you keep up like that. In case that’s your plan you’re probably going to succeed."

Kuroo glares at him but looks away. Daichi smiles back at him, angelically because he does enjoy seeing Tetsurou Kuroo, smug and usually very seductive, panicking like a teenage girl over their first chaste kiss. 

"Ugh, I’m not cut out for this."

"Yeah, you’re probably not. You’re more of a physical type.”

"You make it sound like I am a beast."

Daichi doesn’t reply but lifts his eyebrows and stares at Kuroo intently, causing him to look away angrily. 

"Yeah okay, fine! Whatever," Kuroo eventually mutters and grits his teeth.

"Don’t pout now, that looks ridiculous," Daichi says and pulls Kuroo down at his hands for a kiss. 

Kuroo hisses and squeezes Daichi’s hands tighter and he swears he can feel them breaking a little. But that’s perhaps Kuroo’s way of showing his love - and revenge, Daichi knows.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really just a longer version of a messy headcanon i have that kuroo is super smooth in bed but an actual big dumb when it comes to romantic things like kisses. at first, at least. i might prolong this somewhen I'LL SEE


End file.
